Without You
by ScarletFlames97
Summary: What if Percy stayed on Calypso's island in BOTL? Does he regret his decision? How does he make it back? Camp isn't the same as it was,and neither are the people knew. Everyone is on the brink of war. And Annabeth;well,this isn't going to turn out well...
1. Regrets

**What if Percy stayed on Calypso's island?**

**Disclaimer; Until I work out all the fine points of my identity theft plan *cough* I'm not Rick Riordan yet. _Yet _being the operative word.**

* * *

I stared out at the sea. Never-ending, just going on and on forever. At least, that's what it seemed from my point of view.

But I knew from experience that everything ended. Things you used to believe suddenly weren't so true anymore.

People you used to know suddenly disappeared. I shook my head, trying to derail that train of thought.

The one thing I couldn't forget. There were days I would pretend, and even a few precious seconds every once and a while when I could almost forget that there had been a different life, away from her island.

I could push my regrets to the back of my mind and forget about her. Almost.

"You're thinking again," a musical voice murmured in my ear.

I whipped around. "Don't do that!" I exhaled. There stood my reason for leaving everything behind. A girl who looked to be my age, but carried time in her deep brown eyes.

Her caramel hair blew softly in the wind, and I absentmindedly thought of another girl, a lifetime away, with hair like the sunshine and eyes as deep as the sky…

I turned my thought's back to Calypso. She had that sad look in her eyes that I wasn't even sure if time would cure. She sighed. "You regret this, don't you?" The way she said it was more of a question than a statement.

"No! I… that's not it," I finished weakly. Truthfully, she had hit the nail on the head. But I wasn't about to come out and say, _"Oh yeah, you're right Calypso. I don't love you, I regret staying here, and sometimes I wish I had never washed up on your stupid island,"_ Right. That would go over well.

"You've been thinking about them a lot lately," she murmured softly. "I wish… I have taken away your life. I will always regret my decision," her eyes were full of pain.

"No—don't think like that! It was my decision to make! I--" I broke off as Calypso stood suddenly, eyes glazed over.

"The prophecy," she whispered. Suddenly I realized her eyes were glazed with tears. She turned to me. "Always remember me, my brave one," she whispered, before fleeing from the beach.

I sat frozen with shock, not sure how to deal with this recent change of events until I stared across the sea and realized that my world was about to change drastically.

The waves started to toss and turn unexpectedly, frothing and foaming until a figure rose out of the forming whirlpool.

"Dad?" I asked weakly.

* * *

**CLIFFIE!! I won't update until I get 5 reviews. (If anyone even reads this… *sniff*) If you didn't get it, this is what would have happened if Percy had chosen to stay on Calypso's island in BOTL. I don't know if it's any good, but feel free to review and offer suggestions. This is my first fanfic, so don't be too hard on me! I know it's pretty short, I'm hoping the chapters will be longer, and there will be Percabeth!**


	2. Return

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! You probably thought I'd fallen off the edge of the earth, but FEAR NOT, I have returned. (Cue hero music) Anyway, I'm going to post these next chapters in rapid succession to make up for not updating for so long. I promise I'll do better! Thanks to those of you who reviewed, I feel so important : ) Next chapter, posted soon! **

**Disclaimer; YES! WE HACKED INTO THE SYSTEM! I AM RICK RIO—what? Denied access? (mutters incoherently) Fine. Let's get this over with. . There.**

**And now (drum roll)… the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

The sea god did not look happy. I mean really unhappy. As in, about to strike me into a pile of ashes.

I guess deep down I knew I had made the wrong choice. Okay, scratch that. I made the cowardly choice.

I had run away from everything; the prophecy, camp, monsters, and (as the little voice in the back of my head liked to remind me) Annabeth.

"Percy,"

"Dad, I just wanted—I mean, she,"

"Percy," He rubbed his temples. "I do not question why you made your decision," He took a deep breath. "I have not come to reprimand you. I have come to remind you that your duties lie elsewhere,"

I raised an eyebrow. There was a sort of… uneasiness behind his father's sea-green eyes.

"What's going on?"

Poseidon took a deep breath. "Things are changing back at camp. Bigger changes than anyone could have imagined."

"So when Calypso mentioned the prophecy…"

"She was referring to the fact that every hero that washes up on these shores will not be able to stay. Percy, it is time for you to come home," That stirred something inside of me. Home. I was going back to Camp Half-Blood.

(star thingies)

I closed my eyes, taking in the salty air, drawing it in. I was going to need all the strength I could get. My left hand trailed in the choppy waves. I remembered the conversation I'd had with my dad the other night.

"_Dad?"_

_He grunted, and I took that as permission to continue._

"_I was just… how long have I been… you know…?"_

"_Tomorrow it will have been one year exactly. You can bet that at least one person has been counting," he didn't need to go on. Annabeth. Grover. "Dad, what's going on?" Poseidon rested his head in his hands. He had aged a thousand years since I had last seen him._

"_Percy, it's not my place. I wish I could, but I can't. Just keep in mind that the Camp Half-Blood you are returning to may not be the same one you left," And with this he turned, and I had the good sense to avert my eyes._

What could he have meant? All I knew was that there wasn't going to be a "Welcome Back Percy" celebration. Styx, I had been looking forward to that.

* *star things* *

I could have arrived much sooner. I could have asked the waves to push me on towards my destination. Heck, I could have _swum_ to that camp if I had wanted to. But there was the problem. I didn't want to. I was dreading going back to that camp.

Yet there I was, crouched on a rickety raft that was slowly drifting towards Camp Half-Blood via one of the only routes possible if you wanted to enter. And really, if you were coming from the ocean, you had been to camp before. Well, there was that pizza guy… anyway, not the point. Everybody had to know I had been to the camp before.

"Everybody" meaning the group of people gathered on the edge of the beach, waves slapping at their legs, spears in han—wait a minute, _spears_?

"Talk about a warm welcome," I muttered. The full armor sort of made me think they weren't there to invite me in for tea. I took a breath. They weren't waiting for me, they were waiting for any monsters that drifted in.

I told myself that, but in the back of my head, a voice whispered that monsters couldn't "drift in" because of the camp's aura.

I took a breath and with a wave, washed myself completely onto the shore. The half-bloods on shore tensed. One of them stepped slightly forward.

"These spears are tipped in celestial bronze! If… um… oh yeah," he muttered. He straightened up and tried to sound professional. "What is your business here?"

Okay. I was waterlogged. My hair was plastered to the side of my face, and I hadn't eaten much on the way over. I was a bit more tan than I used to be (a year on a tropical island will do that to you) and I had been out at sea for a few days.

(Being the son of the sea god has its perks; including transportation over vast oceans in a matter of days.)

But none of my former campmates remembered me? Not even slightly? The way the spears were pointed at me as if I were about to become a shish-ka-bob belied the fact that they weren't joking. And then something in the first kid's voice caught my attention.

I studied their faces more closely, scanning each one quickly. A sick feeling grew in the pit of my stomach. These were kids. A few boys, a few girls, thirteen in all. And they all had one thing in common. They were about 9 or 10. These were new recruits.

And none of them had any idea who I was.

**Next chapter, I PROMISE there will be a whole ****plethora**__**of old faces. Including a few surprises…**

**Scarlet Flames**


	3. Rearrangments

**Disclaimer: Let's get all the unpleasantness over with now. IamnotRickRiordanandI'mleavingforcamptomorrowsoIwon'tpostforaweek. There, _whew_.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

I was cold, hungry, and had a dozen and one spears aiming at my heart. I was not a happy camper.

The kids had insisted that I come with them to see Chiron after some debate.

"_What are you doing Adam? He's obviously a monster! Just kill him and get it over with!"_

"_I don't know, Alice… isn't Percy the one who everyone is whispering about?"(I got a kick out of that one.) "What if he's not a monster? We would have killed one of our own!"_

"_And what if he's not? We would be letting a monster into our camp!"_

_A new voice joined the argument. "Guys. We can kill him if he tries to run. Even if he is a monster, he might be important. We could take him hostage. If he's not, we'll kill him. We're taking him to Chiron."_

And that decided things. I remembered staring in amazement at the 9 or 10 year old who had wisdom spouting from her mouth. I shook my head, drawing the attention of at least half of them. I couldn't help but give advice to them. It had become a habit.

"Look," They all jumped at my voice. "You probably should have left someone back at the beach. What if I _was_ a monster, and my group had sent me ahead to distract all of you? A whole group of monsters could be invading the beach right now, as all of you take me to Chiron."

A few of them looked around nervously, as if they expected a group of monsters to come charging out of the trees. The one called Adam turned to face me. "Yes, but you don't look, sound, or act like a monster," he stated uncertainly.

"Looks can be deceiving," I shrugged, then smiled to show him I was joking.

"Adam! Stop talking to it!" Alice said sharply. I felt slightly offended. I had been downgraded to an "it." Thanks a lot, Alice.

Adam ducked his head and kept walking. We had crested the hill and were starting toward the big house. It was night, and rain was lightly falling. I managed to keep myself dry, but I was exhausted from the days overseas.

And a bit of nervousness was worming its way into my stomach. Okay, maybe it was a lot of nervousness, and it was stampeding into my stomach, but still. I couldn't help but wonder what Chiron would think. And everybody else. Had they known where I was? No. Probably not. I was as good as dead.

I felt sick and lightheaded. I was going to be pleasantly surprised if I didn't barf by the time I got to the Big House. We were approaching it much too quickly for my tastes. I gripped my stomach, and the girl that decided to take me to Chiron fell into step next to me. She glared at the other kids who were staring at her in undisguised surprise.

To my surprise, she stepped in front of me and started walking backwards, hand stuck out toward me. I reached out and shook her hand hesitantly.

"My name's Saria." She stated, before falling back into the mass of faces surrounding me. A few others dropped into step beside me from time to time, muttering names I was sure I would forget in a few seconds. None were as brave as Saria.

And then I looked up. We were there. The Big House. Adam ran up the steps and knocked before opening the large oak door. We filed in. Loud voices were emanating from our left.

"What are we supposed to do? You tell me, Chiron! The prophecy was fulfilled! Percy ruined our chances when he died!"

"You know that's not fair-"

"This is the last safe place, Chiron, and by the gods we're going to protect it!" there was a pounding sound. The voice that was unmistakably Clarisse had just pounded her fist on the table. The other voice belonged to Chiron.

Adam stepped in, and motioned for me and the others to wait. I watched the scene unfold from the shadows. Chiron glanced up, and then did a double take. "Adam?"

"Chiron. We found someone-"

"Or some_thing_," Alice stepped into the room, "washed up on the beach. Claims to be 'Perry.'"

"_Percy._" Adam corrected.

Chiron's face turned white. Clarisse, on the other hand, turned red, her voice dangerously low. "What are you playing at?"

Adam motioned for me to come in. I stepped into the light.

Clarisse's face burned even redder. "Percy?" she whispered. She crossed the room in a few strides and was soon either trying to make me pay for staying away so long by breaking my ribcage, or giving me a hug.

"You… scratch it, Percy, I can't think of a word bad enough to call you right now! We… you… what- where in _Hades_ were you?"

"I-"

"Never mind that. Here," she pulled back her arm, formed a fist, and before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor with a busted lip and a slightly offended ego. What a welcome.

In answer to the questioning ( and slightly murderous) look in my eyes, Clarisse glared daggers at a space about a foot above my head. "That's from Annabeth nine months ago. A week before your _funeral_," she paused to let the words sink in. "You were never found after that incident in the volcano," she dropped her voice to a whisper, "and by the gods, Percy, we were worried about you." She shook her head. "I would beat you up Percy, but I don't have time. Go get Annabeth to do it for me, will you? I'm positive she'd love to."

And with that, she turned on her heel and stalked out of the room. Chiron stood there like one of Medusa's statues. Literally. (And how do I know what those statues look like? Long story. Bad experience. Don't like lawn statues now.)

"Percy… it's really you, isn't it?" He stepped forward hesitantly, and then embraced me. "Percy, we thought…" his voice cracked slightly, "we thought you were dead. The prophecy… Percy. Welcome home. Welcome home."

He stepped back. "You came back for us. Oh! I'm forgetting! Grover and-"

"What in the name of Zeus is going on here?" Another man entered the room and promptly dropped his glass of coke. Dionysus stared blankly at his broken cup before turning his vacant stare on me. "Percy?" He muttered under his breath. "No, no, no…"

Chiron beamed proudly at him, as if my return was his doing. "Percy is back! He just turned up on the beach, and the scouts found him," his smile faded at the word "scouts."

"We're lucky it wasn't a real monster." He stated grimly. I tried not to show my confusion. What had been going on since I had been gone?

"Well all hail the gods!" Dionysus remarked snidely. "Pablo has come to save the day! Whatever would we do without him? Oh, I know! Prepare for war, post scouts along the beach that are barely old enough to be here, and watch our undersized groups of brave kids kill themselves on suicidal secret missions, all because some coward didn't feel the need to let us know where he was!" His voice was rising, his face turning increasingly red.

"But now that he's here, we'll welcome him back with open arms, because this one boy will make all the difference! Hooray, let's celebrate his return, shall we?" He finished sarcastically. "This boy changes _nothing,"_ he spat, and marched out of the room.

I guess I should have felt honored. He even remembered to forget my name.

Chiron looked stricken, then turned to me. After a long silence, he said, "I'll call a meeting." He walked out of the room, and I heard the door slam shut as he walked out onto the deck. A horn sounded, and Chiron called out orders.

"Heads of cabins, I need you at the big house! Everyone else, gather at the pavilion until our meeting is concluded. We have something very big to announce. Thank you." I peered out the doorway through the screen door to the camp outside. Everyone was scurrying to obey Chiron's orders. He wheeled into the room in his "wheelchair" and nodded to me.

"Take the chair to the right of mine, my boy. He turned to wheel to his spot at the head of the table, and then turned back. "Oh, and don't be surprised if you don't quite get the warm welcome you were expecting."

I sat down hesitantly. I knew perfectly well what this would look like to everyone else. Look everyone, that kid that no one would shut up about hid out at Vacation Island while you all risked your lives! He's returned! Let's give him a hand.

Yeah, right.

The first person in was Clarisse. She nodded at me, then sat at the chair as far away from me as she could. There was quiet murmuring in the hall, but everyone that entered the room was silent. I wanted to close my eyes and block out everything, but my eyes were avidly searching for familiar faces, reassuring my mental checklist that they were alive.

Beckendorf, Silena, they were all there, and some new faces too. But the one face I was searching for was missing.

I leaned toward Chiron to ask what had been on the tip of my tongue all morning, but he clapped his hands, signaling the beginning of the meeting.

"Sit, sit! I have called us together to—where's Annabeth?"

Everybody shuffled their feet, but no one would look him or Chiron in the eye. An icy fist clenched my heart. Finally, Silena stepped forward.

"Sorry Chiron… she went out in the woods this morning to show Lily Zeus' Fist… she said she would be back later." She gave an apologetic shrug.

Chiron rested his head on his fingertips, massaging his temples. He was muttering something that sounded like "teenagers" and "no respect" and "didn't even think." He shook his head as if to clear it and nodded once, as if that made Annabeth's absence final.

He looked at me uneasily. "Percy, a lot has... changed since you've been gone."

* * *

**Alright, here's the 3****rd**** chapter! Like I said, I'm leaving for camp tomorrow, so I won't post for a week, but I promise I'll make up for it! Do sorry for the delay. Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews, I haven't read all of them, but I'm working through them! Keep 'em coming, I feel so special *grins.* Thanks guys, and I hope to really get the plot started rolling now! Annabeth's first appearance will be in the next chapter, and it will be **_**nothing**_** like you've expected! **

**Scarlet Flames**


	4. Recognition

**Alright, so I guess the "not posting for a week" turned into a few months… sort of… I **_**cannot**_** express how sorry I am! *ducks as reviewers throw sharp things* Ever since school and fencing started again, things have been so hectic, I haven't been on FOREVER! (But of course, you already knew that.) I really have been trying to catch up though, and I'll try to update at least once a week. (Now let's **_**put the pitchforks down**_**…) **

**I am so excited! 16 reviews! (Okay, not that many, but to me, it's a lot) If you read the story, review it! I don't care if you hate it and think my writing sucks, I want to know! Oh, and by the way, I came in 5****th**** in my fencing tournament out of 13 people, and this is only my second month! And it was my first tournament! Okay, so my coach wasn't too pleased, but hey, I tried! That was in Y14. (Youth 14 and under) In Open fencing, (All ages) I froze up and pretty much looked like I hadn't touched a saber before. Yeah, I'm still working on that… But in my most recent competition, I was the only girl, and I got 3****rd****! My first bronze… anyway, thanks for those of you who are still with me!**

But here's the chapter at least 16 people have been waiting for! *glares at those who haven't reviewed*

Chapter 4

Dead. Everyone had thought I was dead. And I might as well be. Luke and his monsters could be marching here right now, and there was no way to stop them. What was I supposed to do? Chiron was all, "but now that you're here, Percy…"

What does he think? That I'll wave my hand and the sea will eat up all our enemies? Yeah, right.

"Done pacing Percy?"

I realized I'd been striding back and forth behind my chair. A table of worried faces was staring at me. I sat down and cleared my throat.

"Um… yeah. So… what's going on? Everyone's… you know…"

"Worried?" A boy of about 14 I hadn't noticed before stood up. "Panicked? On edge? I wonder why! Maybe it's because you disappeared off the face of the earth, weren't here to fulfill your prophecy, and then Luke started attacking with his armies! We're all _dying_ for your precious prophecy, hoping you'd come back, and you've been off on vacation, getting a tan! You—where have you been, Percy?" he finished, looking around as if the answer would jump out from the shadows.

The answer stayed hidden, but something else entered the room with the bang of a door. A curly head of brown hair whipped around the table until bronze eyes rested on mine.

"Percy!" Grover stumbled around the table and the legs of the chairs until he reached me. I stood and he swept me up in a huge hug.

The boy who had spoken earlier cleared his throat with a pointed look at Grover. Grover, without turning, spoke over his shoulder.

"I've been protector of the child of _Poseidon_ for longer than you've been alive, kid. I think I'm aloud in on your oh-so-private meeting to make sure my best friend is alive."

Chiron hid a smile. "Of course you are, Grover." He turned to one of the demigods closest to him. "Will someone bring him a chair?" He then turned back to Grover. "Oh-so-private?"

"Come on, Chiron, Percy Jackson's back! Everyone in camp knows by now! You calling a meeting with the heads of all the cabins just made it more obvious that this wasn't just some trick or prank again."

I looked at Grover, about to ask about the "again" part, but he just shook his head and mouthed "later."

Grover looked at me as if deciding something, then shook his head. "I won't ask where you've been; just say that you have a lot of explaining to do. To Annabeth too; _especially_ Annabeth."

I winced. "Grover, I'm so sorry—"

"No. Don't. I… I think I understand. Well, to tell you the truth, I don't understand at all. But—do you people mind?"

The demigods were all watching us with interest, some (like Silena) more discreetly than others. Chiron shook his head.

"Let's give them some space. All of you will update your cabins. Percy, we can talk later. Go get acquainted with the camp and our friends again. You have the day off. Grover, you too."

And that was that. Grover and I pushed to the door and out into the fresh air.

"Grover, where's-"

"Annabeth? She should be back soon. We could wait for her. If you _really_ want to…" He grinned.

"Oh, shut up," I elbowed him. "She's our best friend." I shot him a panicked look. "What if she hates me for leaving? What if she doesn't even remember me? What if… Grover?" His joking smile had faded.

"Oh, she remembers you all right. It'll be… It'll be fine, you'll see." He looked uncomfortable, and I got the feeling things weren't "fine." You know, like when you're half eaten by a shark, but you don't want your mom to worry, so you tell her everything is fine.

Or like when you're on an island with a girl you realized you don't love anymore, and she calls you out on it, so you tell her you're fine.

Or like when your best friend has disappeared for about a year with no communication or warning, and you forgive him but your other best friend doesn't, so when he comes back you tell him everything is fine. Great.

(star thingies)

Grover and I sat on the hill where Thalia used to stand silent vigil over camp.

Trying to ignore the whispering crowds of people who thought we couldn't see or hear them. Grover had just told them to get the heck out of here about, oh, three minutes ago. These people had no sense of privacy.

I was starting to get seriously annoyed when a familiar face pushed through the crowd, shoving all the other faces out of the way.

"Move it, move it, coming through! You there! Don't you have something better to do? Oh, you have the day off, huh? Should I ask Chiron about that? For all of you! Back to training, move along, move along!"

I sighed in relief. "Beckendorf!"

"Hey Perce. I got word that you were back," he looked me up and down. "You've gotten a tan." He didn't look angry, but he didn't look happy to see me either. His face was a blank slate. Unreadable. And a little scary.

"Look, Beckendorf, I'm sorry. I'm so-" I broke off as my jaw snapped shut. He had _punched_ me. _Hard._

"What was that-?"

"Don't take it personally. Actually, take it very personally. That's from my cabin. But mostly from me. I'm not going to ask where you were, but if you wanted to tell me…" He raised his eyebrows. I stayed silent. Tell him, and I was telling the whole camp. You never knew who was listening.

He sighed and turned to go. "All right Percy. It's your business. I just hope it was something very important. More important than camp. More important than us…" He ran a frustrated hand through his hair. I could tell he was struggling between understanding and a feeling of betrayal. Understanding won out.

"This is you we're talking about Percy. I'm sure it was important. Just… don't be surprised if not everyone can forgive as easily as I can." He sighed again. "And, Percy? I'm sorry. I respect you. I do. I'm working on the forgiving thing, and I'll never forget, but if you need someone to talk to, I'll be here. Just wanted you to know I'm here for you."

And with that bipolar turn of events, he stood and sent a few of my personal paparazzi running with a glance. I mentally made a note to thank him later.

Grover watched him leave, then turned to me and said with a serious face, "Well isn't he just the poster child for conflicting emotions." I snorted softly, and that set us both off laughing hard enough to turn our faces red.

It wasn't so much that what he had said was funny, but the tone he said it in, his face, and heck, probably the fact that we hadn't laughed out loud for so long.

With the way everything had turned out plus the war and all, there wasn't much left to laugh about in our world. It was good to have my best friend back, someone to laugh in the face of danger with.

Or maybe in Grover's case, laugh at the thought of danger, then flee screaming at the sight of danger's face. I'm sorry, I meant flee while screaming in a very masculine way.

It was a few minutes before we got it out of our systems, and we were still chuckling softly and having a hard time looking at each other when it happened.

We were halfway back to the big house when we heard laughter. It sounded like a kid, too, which was rare at camp. It was a girl, I could tell that much. And she was walking with one of the older campers, who was patiently pointing out different landmarks, plants, and other things. It didn't sound like they were a part of my new club either.

I glanced at Grover, but he wasn't meeting my eyes. He had all of a sudden become very interested in a loose string at the hem of his orange camp T-shirt. He was wrapping it around his finger and intermittently coughing and clearing his throat.

I couldn't place either voice, so I brushed it off. Two new campers taking a look around, or maybe one of the more senior girls showing the young girl around, helping her get her bearings. She was probably having a hard time adjusting. Nothing strange about that.

But then why was my brain saying that something wasn't right about her? No, that's not right, my brain wasn't just saying it, my brain was screaming it, urgently shouting at me to recognize what was wrong.

Nothing I could see. Not many young kids survived the trip to camp if it became necessary for them, so yeah, it was rare, but not impossible. Heck, all of us were rare and impossible. So what was wrong?

This girl had probably had it rough. After all, Annabeth was one of the only ones who… Annabeth.

And then it hit me. Almost literally, because when the pair walked into sight I stumbled. What my brain had been trying to tell me, the sense of familiarity, why Grover had been fidgeting so much. The "senior girl" showing the younger girl around was all too familiar, even before she turned around.

I considered my options. I could run back in the forest and hide. _'Yeah, and that would solve a whole lot, Percy. What's wrong with you, this is what you've been waiting for!' _But a look of annoyance, anger, and then recognition and realization lit her eyes up, along with some other emotion I couldn't place. Her face seemed to be deciding whether or not it wanted to turn red or white before settling on a pale color that made her whole face look drained.

I knew I had been recognized. She had managed to crumple my plan of running up, stomp on it, rip it to shreds, burn it, and scatter the shreds to the four winds all with one look.

Only Annabeth could do that.

**So how was- *ducks away from more sharp pointy things*- that for a cliffy? I promised to show Annabeth, and I did! (For like, 10 seconds-but hey!) **

**I didn't realize that I had sent Annabeth and Lily off to Zeus' fist in the previous chapter until I realized that hey, they would be in the woods walking back, and hey, that works out perfectly **_**and**_** makes sense! I wonder if this is how it is for real authors, with stuff just clicking into place, or if they actually plan it out in advance… probably the latter… you know, I totally planned that…**

**Scarlet Flames **


End file.
